


I Love You, Peter (Allergies Edition)

by FlyingPizzaBook



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Dog Allergies, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, allergic!peter, peter parker has allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPizzaBook/pseuds/FlyingPizzaBook
Summary: Peter's extremely excited to get to the lakehouse. Tony says he's got a surprise for him. He didn't know the surprise could literally kill him. (no death)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Peter's Surprise

Peter drove down the narrow road that lead to Tony's lake house. He was nearly shaking with excitement at the prospect of staying with Tony for a whole week. May was out of town and it'd been ages since he'd seen Tony in person, with the lake house being so far from the city.

Peter also couldn't stop thinking about the surprise Tony had planned. Or at least, that's all he had been told. That Tony and Morgan had a surprise ready for when he got upstate. Tony's surprises were usually super cool - and Morgan was probably over the moon to show him.

As he pulled into the driveway, he found only Morgan on the front porch, which was slightly worrying. Typically, Morgan and Tony stood outside waiting for him. He ignored it, though, figuring that Tony was just inside getting water or something.

Peter stepped out of the car and waved to Morgan. She skipped over to him, and as Peter opened the back door to get his stuff, she squealed.

"Petey! I'm so excited you're here! I can't wait to show you the surprise!"

"I'm very excited too, Morgan. When do I get to see the surprise?"

"Now!"

Right after Morgan said "now", the front door burst open with a large black dog sprinting towards them. Morgan's face was the perfect image of glee. Peter's face showed only terror.

See, Peter had been allergic to dogs forever. He had hoped that the spider bite would've taken care of it, but the next time a dog came up to him on the street, he still broke out in hives and felt like his throat was closing up. Peter's allergy wasn't your typical run-of-the-mill stuffy nose and watery eyes, it was life threatening. He couldn't be inside a house with a dog for more than 15 minutes without an emergency. And now Tony had gone and gotten a dog. 

It wasn't really Tony's fault, though. Peter had never thought to bring it up because as far as he knew, Tony had no interest in getting a pet when he could barely take care of himself. Then again, Peter had been gone for 5 years and Tony had a daughter now. He was much more self-sufficient that Peter had known him to be. 

Peter's spidey senses warned him of danger, but in this moment, they didn't really help. He stood, unmoving, waiting for his doom to come. He was going to die by the hand of a big black lab. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Now maybe he was exaggerating just a bit, but Peter really was frozen in fear. The dog reached Morgan and nearly tackled her in excitement and began to sniff around Peter's legs. Tony stood in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face.

"Morgan, how about you take Ralph to the back yard? His favorite ball is still back there, you can play fetch with him."

"Okay, Daddy! Ralphie, come with me! Come on!" And with one last glance to Peter, the girl and the dog walked away.

Tony strolled up to Peter and Peter tried to regain his composure, but was too overwhelmed. Had Tony gotten a dog on purpose? To drive Peter away? Wait, Tony didn't know about his allergy. And he had seemed so excited to introduce him. But why did they even get a dog without asking Peter?

"What's up kid?" Peter was snapped back to the real world when Tony addressed him.

"Huh?" 

"You stood frozen with a look of terror on your face when I brought the dog out here. Are you afraid of dogs?"

"I'm allergic." Now it was Tony's turn to freeze.

"Kid, why didn't you tell me? How bad is it? Can you come inside? Do you have an EpiPen or something? Is it deadly or just sneezing?" Tony started to ramble.

"Uhh… it's life-threatening. I don't have an EpiPen because they don't give you EpiPens for animal allergies. I have an inhaler though. I can't go inside for more than 15 minutes without having an attack. And... I never told you because I never thought I'd have to," Peter finished.

Tony contemplated that for a moment. They hadn't had the dog for too long, but it would probably take at least an entire day to deep clean the house. He would have to get rid of the dog, no matter what Morgan said. He couldn't just send Peter home to New York, but he might have to put him up in a hotel about 20 minutes away just until the cleaning was done. Tony was stuck, though, because Morgan really loved Ralph even though they'd had only 4 days together.

"Well then. I'll call the cleaners today, get them here tomorrow morning. Will you be okay with staying in a hotel the first 2 nights or so? You can come here during the day and we can cook outside. That way, you won't have to be in the house with your allergen. I'll find someone else who wants the dog…" Tony's voice faded. Peter was looking at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong, kid? This is good, right? Cleaning the house and getting rid of the dog?" Peter sniffed.

"Yeah, definitely, Mr. Stark. It's just, I've never had someone go through all this trouble for me," Tony's heart shattered.

"Peter, I'll always put your needs before my wants. I love you, kid."

"Thanks, Tony. I love you too."


	2. Morgan's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Morgan reacts to the dog leaving and Peter feels really bad about it
> 
> credit to CarpeDiem369 for the idea!!

Peter drives up to the lake house again, this time 2 days later. He's been staying at a hotel a little ways away and now that the house is clean, he can stay with Tony again. He's really excited, even though he's been down each day, it'll be nice to be inside the cabin. He really loves the atmosphere, the coziness that the lake house has. It's really calming, especially coming from the chaos of the city.

As he, again, reaches to get his stuff out of the back seat, he isn't greeted by Morgan, but Tony. Tony strolls down the path to the driveway, coffee in hand, and reaches to grab one of Peter's bags.

"Just a warning, kid, she's really upset."

"Who? Morgan? I thought you'd said she understood?"

"Well, yeah, she gets that she can't have you and the dog together. But she doesn't quite understand why the dog can't be here when you're not."

"Oh. Well. Do you think she'll let me talk to her?"

"I really don't know, kid, she's with Pep right now trying to calm down."

Peter nodded and started to take his stuff inside. He figured he could settle in a little, maybe get something to eat, then he could talk to Morgan. It was almost 9 am, and while he'd eaten a bit at the hotel's breakfast bar, he was still hungry.

Making his way to his room, he sighed. Peter really hoped that this wouldn't ruin his relationship with Morgan. He knew that kids were resilient, and she'd only had the dog for a few days, but he also understood that having a friend and then ripping them away hurt. So, he settled for dropping his bags on his beds and opening his dresser's drawers. Peter kept a few outfits at the lake house permanently, so there was some stuff already in the bureau, but he had brought some stuff anyway and started to put those clothes in as well. 

Just as Peter finished putting away his stuff, Tony knocked on his doorframe.

"Pep and I think it'd be a good time for you to come see Morgan now, if you want," Tony turned and stepped out, not angrily, just very businesslike.

It startled Peter a bit. He seemed so chill about the whole situation in the driveway, but I guess seeing his kid so sad really rattled him.

Peter pushed away his thoughts of inferiority and walked into the hall. He took the few steps to Morgan's room and softly knocked on the closed door. 

"Morgan? Can I come in? It's Peter." There was a quick silence and then a quiet,

"Sure," followed by a sniffle.

Peter opened the door to find Morgan curled up next to Pepper with tearstained cheeks. She sniffed again and sat up. Her face didn't light up like it usually did when Peter came to visit.

"Petey, why'd you have to get rid of Ralphie? Couldn't you have gotten along? Did you think he was too mean?"

Peter was speechless. He didn't think she thought he wanted to get rid of her dog. He'd had to.

"Oh Morgie, I didn't want to make you get rid of Ralphie. Do you know what allergies are?"

"Yeah, Mommy says she's allergic to strawberries and if she eats them she'll stop breathing."

"That's exactly what happens to me with dogs. If I'm around them for more than a few minutes I get all itchy and I stop breathing. I didn't want you to be so sad, but Ralphie couldn't stay if I was ever gonna come over."

Morgan nodded, seeming to understand, but then she looked puzzled.

"Why couldn't we just put Ralphie in another room while you're here? So he can't bother you." Peter chuckled. 

"That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it. But, dogs shed. They lose their hair and it gets everywhere, and that's what I'm allergic to. And because it's impossible to clean everything all the time, it's safer for me to just not go anywhere where a dog has been. You wouldn't want me to leave forever, would you?" Morgan frowned. 

"No! I'd miss you too much, Petey. More than Ralphie."

"So you see why we can't have Ralphie and Peter together, sweetie?" Pepper interjected.

"Yeah. Can I have a juice pop now?" Pepper and Peter chuckled. 

"Of course, Morguna. Let's go get some juice pops," Peter said, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

As Morgan ate her popsicle, Tony pulled him aside.

"You're the best big brother she could ever ask for, Pete. Heck, you're the best kid anyone could ever ask for. You're so good with her." Peter blushed.

"Thanks, Tony. Love you."

"I love you too, kid. I love both of my kids."


End file.
